


Confissões ao Espelho

by Twecker



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Post canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/pseuds/Twecker
Summary: Jesse e Lake nutrem sentimentos um pelo outro, mas não sabem que são correspondidos, e Lake tem medo de confessar o que sente para não perder seu melhor amigo.Mas Jesse pensa diferente...
Relationships: Jesse Cosay/Lake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Confissões ao Espelho

Já fazia um ano desde que Lake e Jesse haviam conseguido escapar do trem, e nesse tempo, muita coisa aconteceu. Lake precisava de um lugar para morar, precisava ir à escola, precisava de uma maneira para sobreviver no, denominado por ela, Prime World. A garota de metal estava preparada para qualquer coisa que precisasse fazer para levar sua vida da maneira que quisesse, mas acabou sendo mais fácil do que parecia.

Os pais de Jesse pensaram que ela fosse uma aluna de intercâmbio desde o momento que a viram pela primeira, deixaram que ela morasse ali com eles, e deram a ela também alimentos e roupas novas. Lake apenas precisou fazer uma prova de nivelamento para entrar na escola, e ter sido reflexo de uma criança prodígio a ajudou muito, pois ela ficou no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio.

As pessoas pareciam aceitar o fato de uma garota feita metal estar andando normalmente pela escola, então na verdade, foi tudo simples até demais para ela.

Mas algo a incomodava...

Desde que Lake e Jesse estavam no trem, a garota de metal sentia que seu coração batia mais forte quando estava com ele, sentia suas bochechas esquentarem sempre que ele a elogiava, todo dia tinha vontade de pedir para dormir ao seu lado, como sempre fizeram no trem, e sempre inventava algum motivo para ficarem juntos acordados nos dias que não tinham aula. Até mesmo as piadinhas e idiotices que o moreno fazia quando estavam juntos lhe pareciam adoráveis...

Por morarem juntos esses sentimentos e vontades apenas se intensificavam, e Lake não gostava disso. Jesse era seu melhor amigo, e se ele descobrisse que ela sentia algo a mais por ele, isso poderia ir por água abaixo, logo ela decidira que não confessaria seus sentimentos por enquanto, apesar de não querer verdadeiramente se livrar deles.

Gostar de alguém fazia ela se sentir uma pessoa individual. Seus sentimentos eram tão próprios que gostaria de compartilhá-los com mais alguém, de ter alguém ao seu lado como algo mais. Apenas era difícil que essa pessoa fosse seu melhor amigo.

Não doía não contar para Jesse o que ela sentia por ele, e ela gostava muito de ser sua amiga, então para ela, estava tudo bem...

Mas para Jesse, não estava.

Jesse achou Lake muito interessante desde o primeiro momento que a vira, e sempre quis se aproximar dela. Não achava que sentira algo mais do que amizade por ela...até que os dois se separaram.

Estar sem ela foi como um balde de água fria em sua cabeça.

Ele estava conformado que voltaria com ela, estar com ela depois de tudo aquilo, voltar a sua vida normal com ela a seu lado. Estava decidido a não voltar sem Lake, e justamente por isso, o trem veio a seu encontro.

Quando os dois conseguiram sair do trem, Jesse rapidamente a convidou para ficar com ele, e na primeira noite que os dois dormiram juntos, o moreno soube que o que ele sentia era maior que amizade...

Jesse nunca havia gostado assim de ninguém, talvez por nunca ter se ligado dessa forma com mais ninguém. A maioria de suas amizades eram superficiais, ele tinha pequenas conversas sobre assuntos triviais, e sentia que aquelas pessoas sequer o conheciam. Mas com Lake era diferente: em alguns meses, ela já sabia mais sobre ele do que qualquer um de seus amigos, sabia suas qualidades, seus defeitos, suas inseguranças, havia o visto evoluir e se tornar alguém mais confiante.

Claro, Jesse pensara na possibilidade de estar apenas confuso, justamente por nunca ter se aproximado de alguém dessa forma, mas o tempo de convivência com Lake lhe dissera o contrário. Não era normal querer que seus amigos lhe peguem em seus braços, ou querer dormir ao lado deles todas as noites, ou querer beijá-los sempre que suas testas se encostam...

Diferentemente de Lake, ele não queria guardar seus sentimentos para si. O trem havia lhe ensinado, entre muitas coisas, a ser verdadeiro consigo e com os outros quando se tratava de seus sentimentos, então ele estava decidido em contar para ele o que sentia.

Só, lhe faltava coragem e confiança para isso, e ele sabia como a conseguir.

Sempre que Jesse ficou sozinho nos próximos dias, ele treinava sua confissão para Lake. O moreno era atleta, por isso estava bastante acostumado a treinar para melhor seu desempenho. Seu planejamento era revelar aos poucos, fazer uma declaração ao estilo das comédias românticas que ele assistiu em diversos momentos de sua vida.

Seu treino estava indo bem. Ele se declarava de diversas formas para o espelho que ficava no armário de seu quarto quando tinha certeza de que Nate e, principalmente, Lake, não estavam por perto.

Porém... Não era sempre que Lake realmente não estava por perto.

Em vários momentos, ela pensou ter ouvido Jesse falando sozinho no quarto, enquanto ela passava em direção ao próprio quarto. Lake não estranhava tanto esse fato, afinal de contas, ele conversou com vários animais do Trem antes dos dois se encontrarem. O que ela realmente estranhou, eram as frases soltas que ela conseguiu ouvir.

“Eu reparei que... sinto algo especial por você....”

Assim que a garota de metal ouviu tais palavras, ela começou a ter um frio na barriga. Lake não sabia para quem Jesse estaria fazendo aquelas declarações, mas não deveria ser para ela...

Não poderia ser.

Seja como for, Lake gostaria de descobrir quem era. Ela estava frustrada com isso, mas se seu melhor amigo fosse feliz, ela estaria feliz também... ao menos ela achava, mesmo que uma raiva subisse sempre que ela pensava sobre.

Lake resolveu que um dia, iria interromper um dos possíveis ensaios de Jesse, e lhe perguntaria no ato para quem era aquela confissão, só precisava de uma oportunidade perfeita para isso.

Um dia, depois que voltaram da escola, Lake disse a Jesse que ficaria a tarde toda fazendo um trabalho que precisava entregar, e colocaria fones de ouvido. Ela esperava que com essa informação, ele passasse todo esse tempo treinando sua confissão para a tal pessoa.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Assim que Jesse teve certeza que Lake estava distraída e não conseguiria ouvi-lo, ele abriu seu armário começou a conversar com o espelho que tinha ali.

— Eu sei que sinto algo diferente por você... — Disse Jesse, olhando para sua própria imagem no espelho. — Não... assim não vai funcionar, e se eu for mais direto?

Lake, que já estava atrás da porta, deu uma leve risada. Jesse era tão bobo, não havia maneira daquela declaração não funcionar, pois não havia ninguém que pudesse rejeitá-lo... ao menos na visão dela.

A garota de metal abriu uma pequena fresta na porta, pois queria pegá-lo de surpresa, e continuou ouvindo o moreno se declarando para o espelho. Ela sentia uma certa frustração por saber que aquelas palavras não eram para ela...

E então, Lake pretendia fazer de tudo para que tal pessoa correspondesse os sentimentos de seu melhor amigo, e iria ajuda-lo com aquilo até o fim.

Mas antes, ela precisaria de uma interferência sarcástica, é claro.

— Eu quero ser mais do que seu amigo...não, isso vai soar estranho. — Disse Jesse, escondendo a cabeça nas mãos. — Preciso encontrar o melhor jeito de dizer isso pra ela.

Lake deu um sorriso travesso. Aquela era sua deixa para entrar no quarto.

Ela abriu a porta devagar, para surpreendê-lo, e ficou alguns segundos observando-o arrumar o cabelo na frente do espelho mais uma vez antes de treinar sua confissão mais uma vez. Obviamente Lake estava achando tudo aquilo muito adorável, e um sorriso bobo começou a querer aparecer em seu rosto e seu coração batia forte, antes dela murmurar para si mesma que precisava se concentrar.

— Ela quem, Casanova? — Perguntou Lake, assim que conseguiu controlar suas reações física, com seu melhor sorriso travesso.

— Lake? Há quanto tempo você tá aí?? — Perguntou Jesse, fechando o armário atrás dele rapidamente.

— Tempo o suficiente para ouvir todo seu papinho meloso. — Disse ela, já entrando no quarto e se aproximando de seu melhor amigo. — Então, quem é ela?

Jesse sentiu um certo frio na barriga. Ele não queria que Lake descobrisse o que ele sentia daquela maneira, mas também não queria mentir para ela. Além de ser a pessoa que ele estava gostando, Lake ainda era sua melhor amiga.

— Err... Preciso contar agora? — Perguntou Jesse. Se ele adiasse a resposta, ele não estaria nem mentindo, nem omitindo nada.

Lake suspirou, e colocou as duas mãos nos ombros de Jesse, algo que ela fazia com uma certa frequência. O moreno sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, e o coração de ambos começou a bater mais rápido.

— Se você acha melhor esperar, tudo bem. — Disse ela, olhando diretamente nos olhos de seu melhor amigo. — Mas quero que você saiba uma coisa.

— O-o quê? — Perguntou Jesse, surpreso com a súbita movimentação de sua melhor amiga. Seu coração estava dando muitas batidas descompassadas.

Lake soltou os ombros de Jesse, e virou o rosto por um minuto. Ela precisava tomar coragem para dizer o que queria, pois era algo bastante constrangedor.

— Seja quem for a pessoa que você tá gostando... ela tem muita sorte. — Disse Lake, evitando encarar Jesse com o olhar. — Você é alguém muito especial, que eu gosto muito de ter ao meu lado, e quem quer que seja essa pessoa, vai ser muito feliz tendo você ao lado dela... tanto quanto eu.

Suas bochechas estavam em um tom de cinza mais escuro, ela estava corando, e ainda havia um tom melancólico em sua voz. Jesse nunca a viu assim, em nenhum momento...

E se ela sentisse o mesmo que ele?...

Talvez Jesse estivesse se precipitando, mas apenas a ideia dela corresponder seus sentimentos lhe deu a deixa que ele precisava.

Jesse sorriu, e segurou a mão de Lake, que ficou sem entender o motivo.

— É bom saber que você se considera uma pessoa sortuda, Lake! — Disse Jesse, olhando bem nos olhos de sua melhor amiga.

Lake sentiu seu coração acelerar, e uma expressão surgiu em seu rosto. Ela não esperava que Jesse gostasse dela, nunca tinha reparado que ele pudesse sentir algo a mais por ela...

— Todas essas declarações... eram pra mim? — Perguntou a garota de metal, apertando suavemente as mãos de Jesse nas suas.

Jesse acenou com a cabeça.

— Eu não sabia como te contar isso, hehe. — Disse ele, com as bochechas vermelhas e colocando seu braço por trás da cabeça.

— Eu... também gosto de você... — Respondeu Lake, desviando o olhar, sem soltar as mãos de Jesse.

Jesse sorriu, e a puxou para mais perto. Se o sentimento era mutuo, só uma coisa poderia ser feita... Lake pensou o mesmo, e mesmo com suas bochechas vermelhas e a vergonha que estava sentindo, ela concordava...

Os dois fecharam os olhos, e um beijo carinhoso foi iniciado.

Era o primeiro beijo de ambos, portanto foi bastante atrapalhado e ambos não sabiam muito bem o que fazer. Os lábios dos dois formigaram durante todo o processo, e seus corações batiam de forma descompassada.

Quando o contato foi encerrado, a única reação de Lake foi abraçar Jesse pelo pescoço, sem falar nada. Nada precisava ser dito...

Se eles começariam a namorar depois disso, os dois não tinham certeza.

Lake acreditava que o sentimento mútuo naquele momento valia mais que qualquer rotulo, e fazia ela se sentir alguém único, por ter aquela pessoa interessada nela. E Jesse também não estava se importando com o rótulo naquele momento.

Era o primeiro amor dos dois, e eles ainda não sabiam muito bem como lidar... mas sabiam que era o momento mais especial que tiveram até ali, mesmo após os meses que passaram no trem.


End file.
